


Love at First Sit

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Speed Dating, intense chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie is convinced by his best friend Bev to be a part of her charity Speed Dating Event. He has no high expectations of the evening, expecting to be paired with creeps and weirdos alike.Then he meets Richie.(Speed Dating AU. Written for Amelia's (tinyarmedtrex) birthday that was on the 11th March. Over a month late but I hope you enjoy it!!!)





	Love at First Sit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/gifts).



“Absolutely not.”

Beverly pouted at Eddie’s reaction, fluttering her eyelashes in the hopes that it would change his mind. When he stood firm, crossing his arms and shaking his head, she sighed. “Aw come on Eddie. It’s just one night and it’s for a good cause. If you don’t like it, you can sit at the bar and mope for the rest of the night. It’s an open bar.”

“Bribing me with an open bar is a dirty move, Marsh,” Eddie muttered, his resolve wavering and he let out a sigh. “Ugh fine, I’ll come with you to this speed dating thing, but I swear to god if I end up with a creep then I’m out.”

Letting out a squeal of glee, Bev hugged Eddie tight in thanks, “You never know, you might meet the love of your life tomorrow night Eddie!”

Eddie scoffed and he shook his head, walking past Bev to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of wine, “I highly doubt that Bev. If I can’t find ‘Mr Right’ via regular dating what makes you think I’ll meet him at a charity speed dating event?”

“Why won’t you?” She countered, leaning over the couch, watching as he took a large gulp from the glass. “There’s going to be a lot of people there.”

Raising his eyebrows, Eddie walked back across the room and took a seat next to Bev on the sofa, “Because, Beverly, only the really desperate people resort to speed dating.”

Bev let out a laugh, covering her mouth, “Eddie Kaspbrak you are so sceptical. I’ve already told you that this isn’t a regular speed dating thing. It’s for charity!”

“And that makes a difference how?” Eddie asked, frowning. “To me that just screams even more desperate people.” He sat the glass on the coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair. Beverly had just landed without much notice, interrupting his precious bath and wine time.

“Just promise me you’ll keep an open mind, yeah?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm and Eddie sighed.

This event was important to Beverly, and he knew that from the get go. She had been organising it for months, planning to donate the money raised to a charity that supports children who are removed from abusive homes. The charity hit close to home for the both of them, as they were both survivors of abusive households. Eddie nodded his head, “I promise.”

Bev smiled, wide and genuine, leaning over to give Eddie’s cheek a kiss, “Thank you. Now I’m going to leave you to your bath and wine and I will see you tomorrow okay?”

“I’ll be there, don’t worry. I’ll just take full advantage of the open bar,” Eddie grinned, standing up to see her to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Bev.”

“I’d better, I swear to god Kaspbrak, if you bail out on me I’ll hunt you down!” Bev hissed, but still had that smile on her face. To Eddie, it was her most dangerous look.

With a grin, Eddie pushed her towards the door gently, “I’ll be there, Bev, trust me okay? I’ll be there.” Then, with a final look at her friend, Bev turned and left the apartment, closing the door behind her. When Eddie was sure she was gone, he exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

* * * * *

When Eddie arrived at the venue the following night, it was already almost jam packed with people. Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise at how many people Bev managed to bribe into coming to her charity event, but then again, he wasn’t because it was Bev and all she had to do was look at you to convince you.

He stepped into the hall, handing his $10 admission fee to the lady at the desk and  made a beeline for the bar immediately and ordering a vodka lemon. He was going to need it in order to survive the night of listening to men trying to chat him up. He wasn’t sure how it was going to work exactly, since he had never actually been to a speed dating event before, but he was sure Bev won’t keep them in the dark for long.

The bartender passed him his drink and Eddie slowly turned around to check out the hall. In the corner was a table with raffle prizes as well as a donation box. It might have been an open bar, but there was plenty of other ways Bev was making money that evening. Then, just as his eyes flitted over to where the main event would be taking place, they landed on a tall, dark haired man standing in the opposite corner. He was dressed in dark jeans and a loose fitted shirt with ankle high boots on. A pair of thick framed glasses were perched against his nose which made his eyes seem much larger than they were.

And he was looking directly at Eddie.

As their eyes met, Eddie felt a tingle run up his spine, something he hadn’t felt in regards to someone else in well...forever. His cheeks burned, and he knew they were probably turning a lovely shade of crimson as the strangers eyes bored into his own. It was an intense stare, but only for a moment before they softened up and a smirk made its way onto his lips.

_Fuck._

With their eyes remaining locked, the stranger pushed himself off of the wall, starting to make his way over to Eddie. Before he could even take a few steps, however, the mic screeched and Bev’s voice came through the speakers littered around the hall.

“Evening everyone and thank you all so much for coming out to this event I’ve put together!” The crowd clapped and Bev gave a dramatic bow, making Eddie roll his eyes fondly at his friend. She lived for attention. “Now, I am going to assume you all know how this works, but just in case you don’t I’ll go over it very quickly. As you can see there are tables positioned all around the hall in three circles. One is for the men, one for the ladies and three is for the both of you! Before I go into any more detail, you can all choose a seat!”

Immediately, everyone moved to take a seat, and in the commotion, Eddie lost sight of the mystery man. His stomach dropped at the thought of not getting the chance to pair up with him. What if he sat on the same side as him? What if he went to the other circle? Just as those thoughts came into his head though, they were diminished, as he spotted the guy only a few tables away from him, sitting on the opposite side.

Trying not to get excited, and make his enthusiasm obvious, Eddie counted how many chairs away he was, internally groaning that he had to endure four dates with guys before he got to the handsome stranger who hadn’t once taken his eyes off of him. Most people may have found this on the verge of creepy, but Eddie found it endearing.

Bev tapped the mic again to get everyone else’s attention. “That was quick! Excellent! Now, the rules for this evening are as follows. On the table in front of you are two sheets of paper, one is your score card for your dates, and the other is a list of possible interesting questions you might want to ask! Please do not share any personal information with the date, as you’ll be contacted tomorrow if you have a match. Those of you on the outside circle will stay seated and the inside will move to the right. You have three minutes to find the love of your life!”

Just then, a bell rang, making Eddie finally take his gaze off of the stranger and to his first ‘date’ of the evening. Just as he predicted they would be at an event like this, the guy was cocky and overconfident in not only his appearance but also his hobbies. He ranted about being a professional golfer, and that he was a ‘machine’ in the bedroom.

Eddie had to hold back a scoff at that one and when the bell rang for them to move on, he gagged as the guy winked at him before moving on. His eyes flitted over to the stranger only for a second, their eyes meeting once more and Eddie smiled back at him this time. Four more dates to go. Before the bell rang once more to start the second date, Eddie wrote a small three, next to the guys name on the scorecard.

The next four dates were rated as followed;

 **Date number 2:** Shy and timid, never making eye contact or attempting to talk. 2/10  
 **Date number 3:** Gross, hand touching his thigh under the table. 1/10  
 **Date number 4:** Average, a little bit distracted and not interested in what he had to say. 5/10

As the bell rang to signal the end of the fourth date, Eddie felt his heart jump into his throat. The handsome stranger was his next date, and he was praying to the god he didn’t believe in that they had something in common and would at least have an enjoyable two minutes.

The second the bell rang, the stranger was right in front of him, holding his hand out with that same smirk on his face. “Richie. My name’s Richie.” He spoke in a voice that went straight to Eddie’s lower region. Jesus fuck, this guy had some effect on him.

“Eddie,” He responded, reaching out with his hand and taking Richie’s. The second their hands met, a jolt flew up Eddie’s arm as they locked eyes once more. Not wanting to waste time, Eddie blurted out one of the questions on the sheet. “If you had six months left to live, what would you do?”

Instantly, Richie had an answer, speaking in that same low tone that was drive Eddie insane, “I’d try and spend as much of it getting to know the cutie sitting in front of me that goes by the name, Eds.”

“It’s Eddie,” Eddie shot back with, but he was grinning at the same time, making his correction less of a threat and more of a tease.

Richie responded with a grin of his own, his fingers drumming against the wood of the desk, “What makes you laugh?”

“There’s this radio show that I listen to every night almost religiously. The guy behind it has the name Trashmouth and he is probably the funniest guy that I’ve ever listened to. His jokes have me in fits,” Eddie replied, a giggle bubbling out of his lips as he thought of a joke that the host had said the night before which had left him hysterical.

When Eddie focused again, he could see something in Richie’s eyes, but he couldn’t place what it was. He was about to ask, when Richie asked him another question, even though it was his turn. “Do you believe the cup is half empty, or half full.”

At that, Eddie paused. There was a time in his life where he would have said half empty without a moment’s hesitation, but now, with his life so on track he could never think so negatively. “At one point in my life, I’d have said half full.”

Richie pursed his lips for a second before he leaned across the table and into Eddie’s personal space. He felt the air leave his lungs as one of Richie’s fingers reached out to lift up Eddie’s chin so their eyes could meet. There was a second of silence before Richie breathed out, “Chin up princess, or the crown slips.”

As the words left his lips, the bell rung and Richie winked, letting go of Eddie’s chin and moving onto the next table. Eddie looked down at his scorecard and quickly scribbled down a 10/10 scoring with the comment ‘definitely would see again’ written in the box next to the score.

The rest of the evening went on uneventfully. The dates that Eddie had were all normal, regular guys, but none of them made him feel the way Richie had made him feel. There was just...something about him and he didn’t want to have to wait a whole day to find out if Richie felt the same.

As the final bell rang, signalling the end of the date, everyone stood up and started making their way to the bar. Eddie’s eyes scanned the room for Richie, but he was interrupted by Bev grabbing his arm. “Sooo, how did you find it? Not as bad as you imagined right?”

“Definitely not,” Eddie shook his head. “I...there’s this guy. His name is Richie and I know we’re meant to wait a day to see if we’re a match but I need to speak to him more. There was...this connection.”

Bev blinked a few times before she grinned, ear to ear, “I think I spotted him heading over to the bar, if you’re quick you might catch him.”

Mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ to his friend, Eddie used his smaller form to dodge through the crowd, eyes scanning for the familiar sight of dark curly hair. When he spotted him, he was by the bar, ordering a drink and Eddie stepped into his line of vision. Immediately, Richie grinned and held up another finger to the barman, never letting his eyes leave Eddie’s for a second.

When Eddie reached him, the barman slid two drinks his way and Richie passed one to Eddie, their fingers brushing together, causing that spark to fly up his arm once again. “Thanks,” he smiled, taking a sip of his drink. It was vodka lemon.

“Saw you drinking it earlier, and I wanted to make a good second impression,” Richie admitted when he spotted the shocked look on Eddie’s face. “Is it working?”

Eddie bit down on his inner cheek and the right side of his lips turned up in a teasing smile, “No need to try and impress me, I’m already intrigued.”

Richie took a long sip of his drink and placed it down on the bar before stepping close to Eddie. Now that they were standing, and not so far away from each other, their height difference was obvious. Eddie had to tilt his head up a little so he could look into Richie’s eyes that were, once again, sparkling. “Can I take you somewhere?”

“Forward, aren’t you?” Eddie quipped back, but deep down he wanted nothing more than to leave with Richie. It had been so long since he was intimate with someone, especially someone he had such a….connection with.

“Is that a no?” Richie asked, disappointment laced in his voice. Instead of answering him, Eddie reached out, sitting his glass onto the bar as well before taking Richie’s hand to tug him out of the hall. He glanced back, giving Bev a wink and a wave of goodbye before they exited through the door and into the chill night.

“So where are we going?” Eddie asked as they walked down the sidewalk. RIchie clearly had a destination in mind when he said ‘somewhere’ but Eddie had no idea where that place may be. Was it his apartment? Someplace else?

Richie puffed out a breath and reached a hand out for Eddie’s, their fingers loosley lacing together as though they were always meant to. Eddie felt that familiar spark he had been experiencing throughout the night and his cheeks flushed once more. “Earlier, I asked you what made you laugh and you mentioned a radio show?”

Eddie hummed, “Mhm, yeah. Trashmouth Records, the show is called. It’s two hours weekdays from 10pm till midnight and he just...plays amazing music and cracks the craziest, yet most hilarious jokes i’ve ever heard. Have you ever listened to it?” He asked.

“You could say that,” Richie shrugged and Eddie frowned a little at his choice of words. “If you could travel to the past and change any one of your mistakes, would you?”

The question was from the list, Eddie remembered seeing it but he hadn’t been asked it as the night progressed. He pursed his lips and shook his head, “No, I don’t think I would, because everything happens for a reason. If I went back and changed something, maybe I wouldn’t have met you.”

Richie glanced to the side and their eyes met, causing the two of them to smile, “You know, I didn’t build my hopes up much going into the speed dating thing tonight,” he admitted. “I guess I should have trusted the universe a bit more.”

“I guess I should have too,” Eddie breathed back as they came to a stop. He looked up, eyeing up the sign at the door they were outside. “This is a radio station?”

With a nod, Richie pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting Eddie inside before he stepped in after him, locking it up behind him. As they walked through the building, Richie flicked on a few lights, illuminating the studio to Eddie, with the large sign, “Trashmouth Records” on the wall.

Eddie’s eyes widened even further and he looked between the sign and Richie and then back again, “What…”

“When I was at school, I had a foul mouth. So much so that I gained the nickname ‘Trashmouth’,” Richie explained and Eddie swallowed, never taking his eyes off of him. “Instead of hating it, I used it to my advantage, and well, here we are.” He gestured to the studio. “When you said you liked my show during our 2 minutes, without knowing that it was me I...I was flattered and I guess...I wanted to show you.”

With a deep breath, Eddie breathed out, “You’re Trashmouth, oh...oh my god.” There was no way that Eddie could have gotten this lucky. To have Richie, and his favourite radio host be one and the same, but here they were, standing in front of him, one and the same.

Richie reached up, brushing a hand over the back of his neck nervously. “If this has weirded you out I can take you home-”

“No!” Eddie shook his head, cutting Richie off and he took a few steps closer to seal the gap between them. Slowly, Eddie reached down and let their fingers brush together as he looked up, gazing into his eyes. Instantly, the electricity thrummed through them and he watched Richie’s eyes darken just a little. “Do you feel that?”

With a nod of his head, Richie ducked down, an arm going around Eddie’s waist to pull their bodies flush together as he kissed him, deep. Eddie parted his lips immediately, inhaling as Richie’s tongue delved into his mouth, exploring every surface he could reach. Not wanting to waste any time, Eddie pushed up on his toes, his fingers tangling into Richie’s hair as he pushed him back towards the couch that was up against the wall.

As the back of Richie’s legs hit the sofa, they tumbled down, Eddie straddling Richie’s lap as they resumed their kiss. With his fingers, Eddie pried open the buttons of Richie’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting his hands roam over his chest, earning him a moan from Richie.

“Someone’s eager,” Richie breathed as he parted the kiss for air, hands reaching down to pull Eddie’s shirt off also, tossing it behind him. He moved his lips to his jaw, and down his neck. He stopped just above where his neck met his shoulder, biting down and sucking a dark red mark on to his skin. Eddie whimpered, grinding his hips down into Richie, noticing the bulge that was forming in, not only his own, but Richie’s pants.

Eddie moved his hands to the button of Richie’s pants and he popped it open, slipping a hand down and under his boxers, taking Richie in his hand and stroking slowly, brushing his thumb of the head that was already leaking precome. Richie hissed, his hips arching up, “Fuck baby, fuck that’s it.”

“You like that?” Eddie breathed, leaning down to capture Richie’s lips in another kiss. As he did so, Richie hooked his legs around Eddie’s and flipped them over so he was the one on his back, staring up with flushed cheeks.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Richie growled, voice deeper than before. “I’m gonna make you scream.” He unbuttoned Eddie’s pants and pulled them down his thighs, as well as his underwear, throwing them to the ground so they were out of the way. Instinctively, Eddie spread his legs open, his chest heaving in anticipation. “Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous. I’m a lucky son of a bitch.”

Eddie let out a breath, his head falling back onto the pillows as Richie spread his thighs wider, his head dipping down to press a kiss to his stomach, and then lower to his navel, and then lower again. Eddie whined as Richie’s tongue licked a teasing stripe up his cock before his mouth wrapped around the tip and sucked, lapping up the precome. “Richie!”

“That’s it baby,” Richie winked, moving down the couch more so he was on his stomach, “Is this okay?” He asked, looking up to meet Eddie’s eyes.

He nodded his head, fingers reaching down to bury into Richie’s thick curls, “I showered earlier, I’m clean.” He breathed and Richie pressed two kisses to each of Eddie’s inner thighs before he buried his face between his cheeks. Eddie let out a guttural moan as he felt Richie’s tongue swipe over his hole teasingly, light strokes. He tried to close his thighs around Richie’s head, but his hands were holding him open, leaving him exposed.

Then, Richie’s tongue picked up it’s pace, lapping up and around Eddie’s hole as though he were a starved man. By now, Eddie’s cock was rock hard and begging for attention, so he reached a hand out, stroking himself in time with each brush of Richie’s tongue. Moans of pleasure spilled from his lips and he was sure it couldn’t get any better...then Richie pushed his tongue passed the rim.

“Oh fuck!” Eddie gasped, his hips arching up, toes curling into the material of the couch beneath him. His thighs were shaking as he let go off his cock, not ready to come quite yet but feeling incredibly close. “Richie, oh my god, Richie.”

Richie pulled away, only for a second, a grin on his lips, “You moan so prettily baby.” Richie maintained eye contact as he moved his mouth back to Eddie’s leaking cock, taking it fully in his mouth until he was at the hilt. Eddie felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell back against the couch, rocking his hips up lightly as Richie started bobbing his head, running his tongue over the tip each time he pulled off.

“M’not gonna last Richie,” Eddie whimpered, his chest heaving as he felt his stomach tightening, signalling his impending orgasm. Richie didn’t let up, in fact, he picked up the pace and Eddie gasped as the heat in his stomach built until he reached his peak. “Fuck, holy shit oh my god!” He screamed as his orgasm washed over him, thighs shaking and toes curling.

Richie swallowed everything Eddie had to offer before pulling off with a pop, licking his lips. “You did so well, baby. A fucking dream you are.”

Once Eddie’s breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes. One of the first things he noticed was that Richie was still incredibly hard and that simply wouldn’t do. Without another word, he sat up, pushing Richie back and knelt between his legs. “Now let me make  _you_ ****feel good.”

He took Richie in his mouth in one go, all the way until he couldn’t go any further. He was never more grateful for his lack of gag reflex. Without giving Richie time to adjust, Eddie started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Richie’s shaft at a fast, steady pace. The moans that were spilling from Richie’s mouth spurred him on when suddenly, his hips shot up, causing the head to push further down his throat.

 _Well that’s new_. Eddie’s thoughts swam as he felt heat fill his stomach. He glanced up to see a look on Richie’s face that screamed that they would be talking about that reaction later. Fingers were in his hair then, tightening as they pulled his head off. “Wha-”

“Do you like it when I’m rough baby?” Richie asked, an eyebrow raised and Eddie whined, nodding his head almost immediately. “Interesting…” Using the grip on his hair, Richie pushed Eddie back down onto his cock. “M’ gonna come baby.”

Eddie nodded, letting Richie know it was okay for him to come, and as he did, he swallowed every last drop. As Richie slumped back onto the couch, breathing heavily, Eddie pulled off, licking his lips and moving up so he his body was resting against Richie’s, skin to skin.

As Richie came down from his high, he wrapped his arms tight around Eddie’s waist, fingers trailing lightly up and down the expanse of his bare back. “Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?” He asked and Eddie let out a giggle, tilting his head up to press a light kiss to Richie’s chin.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
